


Phonography

by musguita



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo conoce bien ese tono, la respiración ligeramente agitada y la curiosidad debajo de la aparente indiferencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phonography

**Author's Note:**

> en respuesta al prompt en [laredsocial](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/), _hay 5 fotos de anoche en mi móvil, 4 están demasiado borrosas como para identificarlas y la quinta eres tú balanceando un twizzler sobre tu boca, desnudo._

En una situación normal Eduardo no tendría el teléfono sobre la mesa mientras está cenando con sus padres. Se permite hacer una excepción porque espera una llamada importante desde Singapur que puede ocurrir a cualquier hora y su padre mejor que nadie sabe lo que es esperar ese tipo de llamadas.   
  
La primera vez que suena, Eduardo lo coge con manos temblorosas, nervioso, un  _por favor_  en la punta de la lengua después de pasarse los últimos cinco meses trabajando en el proyecto y esperando que alguien diga las palabras mágicas. Eduardo abre el mensaje y ve una foto borrosa, es imposible distinguir nada. Su padre le mira expectante, con una ligera esperanza en la mirada que hace que Eduardo se olvide por un instante de que hay alguien decidiendo si una idea, si su dinero y su empeño merecen la pena.   
  
-Todavía nada –contesta.  
  
Su padre asiente y continúan con la conversación sobre la boda de una prima a la que no ve desde hace diez años y si se celebrará en São Paulo. Entonces vuelve a sonar el teléfono. Otro mensaje y otra foto borrosa. Sus padres guardan silencio y Eduardo niega con la cabeza. Decide poner el teléfono en vibración.  
  
No es hasta que están tomando el postre favorito de su madre, flan de café, que Eduardo se permite revisar de nuevo el teléfono. No hay ninguna llamada, otra vez dos mensajes con dos fotos borrosas. Eduardo mira el remitente. Número privado. Recibe otro mensaje mientras trata de averiguar qué pueden ser todas esas imágenes.  
  
Eduardo no está preparado para lo que ve. Es otra foto pero esta vez se ve a la perfección. Una foto de Mark. Desnudo. Con un regaliz en la boca. Desnudo. Eduardo se ahoga con su propia saliva.  
  
-¿Alguna novedad? –pregunta su padre, con interés.  
  
-Uh, no –dice Eduardo, tose un poco más y toma el vaso de agua que le ofrece su madre con preocupación.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-Sí, sí, mae –bebe un poco más de agua.  
  
Consigue convencer a sus padres de que sólo se ha atragantado. Cuando por fin recupera el aliento y está seguro de que no le va dar un infarto mira de nuevo la foto. El muy idiota balancea el regaliz en la boca, Eduardo cree que puede ver la punta de su lengua y la típica sonrisa de Mark que significa que está retando a alguien. Eduardo siente el subidón de adrenalina, como una corriente de electricidad que sacude su cuerpo y le produce cosquilleos en la yema de los dedos. No quiere acostumbrarse a ser el objeto de la atención de Mark, a que sea él a quien reta porque es imposible querer retar a nadie más del modo en que Eduardo provoca esas ganas en él que no tienen que ver con código, Facebook y el resto del mundo.  
  
Aún le parece increíble y casi mágico cuando Mark le toca sin que Eduardo lo pida o lo haga primero y Mark se vea obligado porque es lo que se espera de él.  
  
Y Eduardo no se cansa de que le toque, y no importa las veces que Mark tome la iniciativa, siempre acaba pidiendo y suplicando y  _más, Mark._ Lo único comparable, lo único que es mucho mejor es tocar a Mark sin tener que pedir permiso, sin pensar si estará bien o Mark le mirará como si hubiese matado a su mascota favorita y ya no quiere saber nada de él nunca más.  
  
Cuando Eduardo quiere darse cuenta sus padres han terminado el postre y están hablando de ir a comer al día siguiente a un restaurante nuevo en el centro de Miami que a Eduardo le encantará y asiente cuando le miran esperando una respuesta. Eduardo no está prestando la atención necesaria. Le preocupa más el hecho de que tiene una erección mientras está sentado con sus padres en la mesa. Si hay algo de lo que está orgulloso es de cómo pasó su adolescencia sin que sus padres le pillasen masturbándose o le ocurriese algo sexualmente vergonzoso que les pondría a todos en una situación incómoda.  
  
Veintiocho años son demasiados años como para que ocurra por primera vez.  
  
Los diez minutos siguientes son los más embarazosos, angustiosos y horribles de su existencia. Por suerte la conversación con sus padres no requiere de toda su atención y puede contestar con monosílabos o frases cortas que no le hacen parecer un idiota. Y piensa en cosas anti eróticas, en sus padres haciéndolo (aunque es una idea que deshecha al instante porque están delante y sólo consigue que le entren ganas de vomitar pero no hace nada por su inoportuna erección), en el asco que le dan los caracoles, en los pies de su abuela… Da igual lo mucho que lo intente porque encuentra la más mínima excusa en todo ello, cualquier pequeño detalle que le lleve a pensar de nuevo en Mark, en el regaliz de Mark, la foto desnuda de Mark y la boca de Mark.  
  
Aprovecha el momento en el que todos se levantan de la mesa y sus padres le dan momentáneamente la espalda para salir corriendo y excusarse aludiendo que está muy cansado y necesita dormir. Sube corriendo las escaleras. Cierra la puerta de su antigua habitación. Se desabrocha un par de botones de la camisa y se sienta en la cama.   
  
Da al botón de llamada y espera.  
  
-Ey –saluda Mark, con un tono inocente.  
  
-Te voy a matar –amenaza en vano Eduardo.- Estaba cenando con mis padres. Jesucristo, me he empalmado delante de mis padres, Mark.  
  
Sabe que suena histérico y encima Mark se ríe al otro lado como si fuese algo de lo que uno puede reírse. Eduardo no está aún en ese momento en el que puede reírse de esta situación. Tal vez dentro de unos años.  
  
-No tiene gracia, Mark. ¿Y si llegan a darse cuenta? He tenido que salir prácticamente corriendo –se tapa la cara con una mano.- Qué vergüenza.  
  
-No es para tanto, Wardo.  
  
-Eso lo dices tú porque no tienes una erección como si fueses un puto crío de quince años.  
  
-¿Quién dice que no? –pregunta, como si nada.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Me aburro, Wardo. Estoy sólo en casa y se me ha ocurrido mandarte unas fotos y una cosa ha llevado a la otra…  
  
-Oh Dios mío –Eduardo no sabe si reír o llorar.  
  
Al final se tumba en la cama y se baja los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Suspira ligeramente aliviado. Extiende un poco las piernas y empieza a tocarse.  
  
-¿Qué llevas puesto? –pregunta Mark, la voz llena de humor y algo más.  
  
Eduardo suelta una carcajada ahogada.  
  
-¿En serio, Mark? -gime al final.  
  
Aprieta los dedos, trata de imaginar cómo lo haría Mark. El tacto no es el mismo, la presión y la concentración están descompensadas, como si Eduardo hubiese olvidado lo que es masturbarse y cómo suele hacerlo para que le guste.  
  
-¿Qué haces, Wardo?   
  
Su voz suena extrañamente pequeña, suave y sugestiva. Con los ojos cerrados puede imaginar que acaba de susurrarle al oído.  
  
-¿Tú qué crees? –pregunta, apenas le salen las palabras.  
  
Todo lo que obtiene como respuesta es un breve  _mmm_ . Su mente se llena de imágenes de Mark. Recuerda con especial nitidez aquella vez que pilló a Mark desnudo en la cama con un par de dedos dentro y Eduardo aún no sabe cómo se quitó la ropa y de dónde salió el preservativo; cogió a Mark de la muñeca, apartó sus dedos y empujó sujetándole con fuerza de las caderas.  
  
-¿Te acuerdas de aquel día? –susurra.- Llegué a casa y estabas tirado en la cama. Tenías dos dedos dentro, te movías contra ellos y pensé que eras lo más caliente que había visto en toda mi vida. ¿Lo estás haciendo, Mark?   
  
Se muerde el labio y procura ralentizar un poco el ritmo.  
  
-¿Mark? –no contesta.- Mark.  
  
Para y se incorpora, se apoya sobre el codo y mira el teléfono. No ha colgado.  
  
-Mark –vuelve a llamarle.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No te estás tocando –acusa.  
  
-¿Tengo que hacerlo? –pregunta, con petulancia.  
  
-Te juro por Dios que si no empiezas a tocarte ahora mismo lo único que va a follarte en un tiempo van a ser tus dedos y ese consolador que te regaló Dustin –amenaza.  
  
-Está bien –gruñe.  
  
Eduardo se tumba de nuevo, cierra los ojos y prosigue. Es la primera vez que lo hacen así, a pesar de que al principio pasaban semanas sin verse y lo único que les quedaba era el teléfono, pero era extraño intentarlo entonces y Eduardo no se permitía hacerlo hasta que Mark colgaba.   
  
-Estoy pensando en todo lo que voy a hacerte cuando llegue –sugiere.- Voy a atarte a la cama y lamerte de arriba a abajo, Mark. Voy a morderte y dejar marcas.   
  
-¿Ah sí?   
  
Lo dice como si no tuviese importancia, pero le delata la voz. Eduardo conoce bien ese tono, la respiración ligeramente agitada y la curiosidad debajo de la aparente indiferencia. Y todas esas veces Eduardo sonríe y le mira prometiéndole todo.  
  
-Y luego voy a meter un dedo. Muy despacio y voy a moverlo como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo hasta que estés revolviéndote en la cama y empieces a rogar –Mark suspira y Eduardo se arma de un control que no siente del todo.- Pero sólo voy a meter otro dedo, Mark.  
  
-Wardo –suena a advertencia, aunque no tiene ni idea de por qué.  
  
-Voy a hacer que te corras sólo con mis dedos.   
  
-Joder –murmura.  
  
-Metete los dedos, Mark –ordena.- Hazlo e imagina que son los míos.   
  
Intuye que Mark ha puesto el manos libres. Oye el ruido de las sábanas y le imagina abriendo las piernas, mordiéndose el labio muy concentrado, los dedos húmedos con el lubricante y ese instante en el que suelta el aire, un suspiro muy pequeño. Eduardo no cree que vaya a aguantar mucho y para un instante.  
  
-Mueve los dedos como yo lo haría. Despacio al principio.  
  
-Oh Dios –gime Mark.  
  
-Si te portas bien y lo pides por favor tal vez te la chuparé –acelera un poco el ritmo.- ¿Te gustaría eso, Mark?  
  
-Ya sabes que sí –contesta, entrecortado.  
  
-Claro –se ríe.- Y voy a follarte de tal modo que no vas a poder caminar durante días. Cada vez que des un paso sentirás que todavía estoy dentro de ti.  
  
Mark respira agitadamente al otro lado, Eduardo puede verle en la cama, las sábanas revueltas a su alrededor y su cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, los músculos de su abdomen contrayéndose y las piernas temblándole.   
  
-Y luego dejaré que hagas conmigo lo que quieras. Cualquier cosa. Haré todo lo que me pidas.  
  
Oye a Mark gemir, profundo y grave.  
  
-¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo, Mark?  
  
-Joder, Wardo.  
  
-Venga, Mark –le anima, al borde del orgasmo.- Ahora apretaría con fuerza, más dentro.  
  
Mark se deshace en un gemido, imagina su cuerpo arqueándose y Eduardo termina corriéndose. Hunde la cara en la almohada para que no le oigan. Se extiende en la cama, los brazos y las piernas estiradas, relajado y satisfecho. Coge el teléfono otra vez.  
  
-¿Mark? –pregunta.  
  
-Eso ha estado bien –contesta Mark, sutilmente orgulloso.  
  
-Sí, pero no vuelvas a mandarme una foto cuando sabes que estoy con mis padres, ¿vale?  
  
-De acuerdo –Eduardo sabe que está encogiéndose de hombros, que le da igual y que seguramente volverá a hacerlo.- ¿Cuándo vas a volver?  
  
-Dos días más –confiesa, y bosteza.  
  
-Vete a dormir, Wardo.  
  
Se quita los zapatos y se mueve hasta que puede levantar el edredón y taparse con el. Sujeta el teléfono entre la almohada y la cabeza contra su oreja.  
  
-Cuéntame que has hecho hoy.  
  
-Esto es muy aburrido sin ti, Wardo. Nadie ha amenazado con demandarme esta semana y sigo sin poder despedir a la gente cada vez que quiero –se queja.  
  
Eduardo se queda dormido mientras Mark explica los cambios que Dustin y él llevan planeando desde hace meses y dice  _ojalá estuvieses aquí._  
  
  
 **Fin.**


End file.
